Love Bites
by escapewithstories
Summary: Two combined prompts: "She's a biter, I can tell" and "Wedding night fun."


If any of you happen to read Major Crimes fic, you may know me as MajorCFan from that fandom. Seeing as how I've decided to dip my toes into another fandom, I thought it wise to change my pen name to something more generic. Alas, I will now be known as escapewithstories, which some of you may also recognize as my Tumblr URL.

The idea for this fic came from a Tumblr post which contains a pic of Lucien and Jean kissing and the caption reads, "She's a biter, I can tell." A group that I belong to went crazy over this photo and they began _demanding_ someone write a corresponding fic. Initially, having never written anything close to smut, I was not up to the task. However, after continual requests for some shmexy fics between Lucien and Jean, I finally caved. There were also requests for more wedding night fics, so I decided to combine the two ideas, and this is a result. I hope you all enjoy it because I was a nervous wreck writing it!

I dedicate this to my Nadine-loving life partner because if it weren't for you, this never would've been written. Kristen, you will always be the love of my Doctor Blake life :)

A HUGE amount of gratitude to my partner in crime and wonderful beta IReadAndWriteSometimes. Thank you for not only pointing out my errors, but for talking me down from the ledge when I needed it. You are truly the best.

Any remaining mistakes are my own.

* * *

LOVE BITES

Lucien had entertained thoughts of what it would be like with Jean more times than he was willing to admit, but he never imagined this. He didn't expect that she would be timid in the bedroom, she was far too confident for that, but this...this... _aggression_...was something he had never envisioned. It was a marvelous revelation and he was very much looking forward to further exploring it.

It started with her shoving him against the hotel room door as it closed, a wicked smile tugging at her lips when he made an 'oomph' noise upon impact. She began to lightly nibble at his earlobe while her fingers deftly untied the knot of his tie and slowly slid it from his collar, haphazardly dropping it to the floor at their feet. Still in a state of shock, Lucien was helpless to much other than grip her hips tightly as she continued with light nips down the tendon of his neck, his low moans spurring her on.

Jean took a small step away from Lucien's body so that she could untuck his shirt from the waist of his trousers, then proceeded to deftly undo each button in quick succession, all the while maintaining steady eye contact with him. When her tongue slipped out to wet her bottom lip, Lucien reached a hand up and slowly followed the same path with his thumb.

"Ow!" Lucien hissed when Jean's teeth clamped down on the tip of the digit, then he groaned when she sucked the entire pad into his mouth to soothe the sting.

She released his thumb with a pop before saying "Sorry". However, the devious glint in her eye and the slight quirk of her eyebrow indicated she was anything but.

"No," Lucien smirked knowingly, "you're not."

Jean giggled and Lucien returned his thumb to her mouth, successfully completing the action this time, before cupping her chin and firmly pressing his lips to hers. She indulged him for a few moments with slow, languid kisses, but when she finally reached the last of his buttons, she released his lips and pushed him back against the door. Sliding her hands under the collar of his shirt, she slipped it only part of the way down, and trapped his arms in the sleeves. She brought her body flush up against his and starting from the outside, placed open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone. When she reached the juncture between his neck and shoulder, she sank her teeth into the soft tissue.

"Bloody hell." Lucien threw his head back, hitting his head hard against the door behind him.

"Too much?" Jean quietly asked as she soothingly ran her tongue along the marks her teeth left.

"No…" Lucien rasped, "no, no, no."

As if to prove it to her, he tugged on her hips where his hands rested, pulling her even closer, and ground his pelvis into hers. He chuckled softly when he felt Jean's responding smile against his neck. She didn't remain there for long before she was dragging her nails down his singlet-covered torso, her lips following at a more sedate pace, towards the front of his trousers. She didn't stop at the button like he expected. Instead, she slipped her hand lower and gripped him firmly, while at the same time biting down on his left pec, just above his nipple.

"Too much!" Lucien gasped out, but it only encouraged Jean to increase the pressure of both her teeth and hands. "Jean," he groaned, "too much, please," he begged, afraid if she continued, it would all be over before they even started.

Lucien tried maneuvering his hips away from her touch, but was unable to get far due to the door. He then grabbed her hands with his own and turned them so that Jean now had her back to the door. When he went to raise their combined hands to place them on the door above her head, his movements were stopped short by his arms still being trapped in the sleeves of his shirt. He briefly released her hands so that he could shrug the rest of the way out of his shirt, and Jean, not so easily deterred, took the opportunity to try and slip one of her own hands down the front of his pants.

"Nuh-uh." Lucien successfully dodged her reach this time while grabbing her hips and rapidly turning her so she was facing the door. She made a small sound of protest when he pressed his body up against hers, effectively trapping her there. "Jean," he spoke into her ear, a hint of warning in his tone, which he emphasized with his own small nip to the sensitive spot just behind her ear.

He waited until he felt her body relax slightly against the door before taking half a step back, allowing him to undo the buttons on his sleeves so he could finally remove the article of clothing completely. He dropped the shirt next to his discarded tie, then took a few extra seconds to slip out of his shoes and socks before kicking them off to the side as well. Left in only his singlet and trousers, he once again stepped up to Jean, pressing his front to her back, and entwined their fingers. He dipped his head down and nuzzled her cheek, then placed feather light kisses along her jaw.

"Lucien," Jean pleaded as she pressed her backside more firmly against him, moaning when she realized how hard he had become.

Lucien tightened his grip on her hands. "Not yet, my darling." He pressed his nose against her hairline and breathed in deeply. "Let me enjoy you a bit or this will be over before we're both ready."

Jean finally relented, dropping her head back against his shoulder. Lucien untangled their fingers and slowly skimmed his palms up along her arms. His touch was light and could barely be felt at all, a complete contrast to the way she had been handling him. She knew in that moment he was going to torture her by taking his time; a shiver ran down her spine and goosebumps erupted across her skin at the thought.

When his hands reached her shoulders, they didn't stop at the top of the buttons of her dress like she expected, but instead they continued up into her hair until they reached the pins of her hat. He carefully removed them from her head along with the hat, then leaned over to the side and carefully placed them on the chair sitting next to the door. She was once again taken by surprise when his fingers slipped through the locks of her hair and began to gently massage her scalp, soothing the tenderness left by the pins.

"Oh," Jean sighed and fell back more heavily against his body, "that's wonderful."

Lucien chuckled and placed a light kiss against the back of her neck. He kneaded her scalp for just a little while longer before allowing his hands to drift lower along the back of her neck until they reached the top button of her lace bodice. His fingers worked slowly at undoing each one; he would like to say it was because he was enjoying teasing her, but truly it was because he was having a difficult time getting the ornery things undone. If he thought he could get away with it, Lucien would've ripped the delicate, lacy material apart, buttons be damned, but he was very much looking forward to their upcoming honeymoon.

Finally unfastening the last one, he gingerly ghosted his fingers under the material and guided it down her arms, catching it just in time before it dropped to the floor so he could place it on the chair as well. He sighed in relief when he noted only a simple zipper remained between him and what lay beneath the rest of her dress. He latched his mouth onto the back of her neck and at a measured pace, lowered the zipper all the way to the bottom. Slipping both hands inside, he gripped Jean's sides, and skimmed his hands down, increasing the pressure as he went, until he reached her thighs and could go no further. On his way back up, he paused momentarily to undo the clasps of her bra, and then simultaneously pushed both its straps and the dress off her shoulders. Lucien allowed her bra to fall to the floor at their feet, but made sure to keep ahold of her dress as he helped Jean step out of it so it could join the rest of her outfit on the chair.

Once free of her dress, Jean attempted to turn around to face Lucien, but he caught her by the waist and held her firmly in place. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked appraisingly down her body.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"And you're not playing nice." Jean tried to sound indignant, but there was no disguising the desire in her voice, or the pleased smile that formed on her mouth.

Lucien lightly sucked on her earlobe and released it when her breath hitched. "I think I'm playing very nice."

As though he was playing a piece at his piano, he began to lightly tap his fingertips up her ribcage. The combined ministrations of his fingers along her sides and his lips teasing at her neck nearly caused Jean's knees to buckle, and she had to reach out and brace her hands against the door to hold herself up. When he reached her breasts, she expected him to continue to tease her with his soft touches, but once again he pleasantly surprised her by completely engulfing them in his hands and kneading vigorously. It was the roughest he'd handled her so far and it felt divine. Her breathing picked up, now coming out in soft pants. She almost cried out when he tightly pinched her nipples between his fingertips and rolled them.

"Lucien!" she rasped and reached behind her to grip tightly at his trousers, if possible, pulling him closer to her.

Lucien tugged on her nipples and didn't release them until her low moan turned into a high pitched gasp, indicating she had reached that brink of pleasure and pain. He rested his hands just under her breast, and he made no move to touch her further. "More?" he asked cheekily when she grunted in protest, knowing full well what the answer was.

Jean once again attempted to turn in his arms, and this time he allowed her. When her lips sought out his, he leveled her body up so they were even and moved them to the foot of the bed just a few steps away. He released her lips when he deposited her back onto the floor, then gently pushed at her shoulders so that she sat on the end of the bed. He sank to his knees in front of her and lightly stroked his hands down her legs until he reached her feet. Once there, he slipped both of her heels off and set them to the side.

Lucien looked up when he felt fingers brush through the hair at the top of his head before sliding down the curve of his cheek and cupping it. His eyes meet Jean's staring affectionately down at him, and he smiled widely.

Jean lightly stroked the end of his beard. "You know I love you, don't you?"

Lucien's smile softened and he leaned further into her touch. "I do." He turned his head slightly and placed a light kiss to her palm. "I love you, too."

"I know," Jean whispered softly while leaning down to place a light kiss against his lips.

"Now," Lucien said against her lips, kissing her once more before pulling his head back, "stop distracting me."

Jean giggled softly. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Lucien pressed a finger against her lips, effectively halting her. Not wanting to pass up the opportunity, she quickly nipped at the pad of it and smiled mischievously when he tsked in response—he really ought to have learned the first time.

Lucien's eyes darkened, her small act of rebellion reminding him of his plans that were momentarily derailed. There was still more of her to undress and his hands were itching to touch the rest of her. He slid the finger still resting against her lips down her chin, over her throat, and across her chest. When he reached the point directly between her breasts, he pushed it firmly into her chest, a silent request for her to fall back against the mattress. He smiled triumphantly when she obliged without hesitation.

Jean's legs had always been mostly covered by her long skirts or pants, and he was reveling in the chance to finally see them. To touch them. First, however, he needed to remove her pesky panty hose. He hooked his fingers into the waist of them, and as carefully as he could manage, began to roll them down her hips and legs, all the while praying he didn't tear a hole in them. Once they were safely off her body, he tossed them behind towards the chair, no longer caring what condition they remained in.

Lucien sat there for a few breaths, taking in the sight before him. There was still one small article of clothing keeping her from being completely bared to him, but she was still a sight to behold. He glanced up at her when he noticed her head raise from the bed, a look of concern crossing her features.

"You, Mrs. Blake," he smiled lazily at her, "are a vision."

Jean blushed and dropped her head back down. "You're getting distracted again, and this time it's not my fault."

"Oh," Lucien lifted her left leg and placed her foot against his shoulder, "it is most certainly your fault."

He took his thumb nail and lightly scratched down the instep of her foot. Jean gasped and tried to pull her foot out of his hold, but his grip tightened on her ankle.

"If you want to continue to play," Jean admonished him with a nudge of her toe against his shoulder, "you best not tickle me anymore."

"Understood," Lucien responded, but not before running his nail along her instep one more time.

Before Jean could retaliate by kicking him off of her, he latched his lips onto the inside of her ankle and slowly began licking and nibbling his way up her leg. When he reached her knee, he gave it a harder bite, causing her hips to rise slightly off the bed. He dropped that leg down to the floor and began the same process with the other, this time choosing to run his tongue along her instep rather than his nail. Once again he placed a hard bite to the inside of her knee, but this time he continued further up her thigh.

He switched back and forth between each of her thighs until he eventually reached the juncture between her leg and hip. By then, Jean was breathing heavily and her knuckles had gone white from clenching at the sheets so tightly. Seeing her like that was making it hard for Lucien to maintain his resolve to enjoy her fully first, but once he set his mind on a goal, he always reached it.

It was torturous, but rather than burying his face between her legs like he wanted, he just barely grazed the tip of his nose across her center, and delighted in the low moan he received in the process. He was now looking forward to discovering what other noises he could get his wife to make.

Lucien dipped his tongue into her belly button and laughed against her skin when she tugged at his hair in admonishment, a raspy "No tickling" leaving her throat. With a flat tongue, he licked a path up between the valley of her breast to the hollow of her throat. She grabbed him by the side of his face and pulled him up until his face was even with hers, then captured his mouth into a bruising kiss. She tried wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him into her, but Lucien would not be deterred.

"Lucien," Jean said in exasperation when she pulled out of the kiss and once again tried to pull his body down against hers.

"I'm not done playing yet." Lucien nipped at her chin and grinned wickedly at her when she groaned in frustration.

Jean shoved his face away, irritated with the satisfied smirk she found there. "I'm beginning to regret letting you take over."

"I promise," Lucien dipped his head down and circled one of her nipples with his tongue, "you won't regret it by the time I'm done."

Jean's response was to grab his head and push him closer to her breast, hoping to shut him up that way, and he happily obliged. She hated to admit it, but she was already certain she wouldn't regret letting him have his fill first. Her husband could do wonders with his mouth and hands when properly motivated.

Lucien spent ample time massaging and suckling at her chest, but due to the sounds she was making, his self control was quickly fading. It also didn't help that Jean intentionally kept running a foot along his now throbbing member. Deciding it was time to move things along, his fingers toyed at the edge of her panties before he boldly slipped one hand down the front of them and rested his hand just above her pubic bone. He released the nipple in his mouth with a loud pop so that he could look up at her face, not wanting to miss her next reaction. Jean's hands were covering her face, and that just would not do for Lucien.

Lucien balanced himself on his knees so that he could pluck her hands away. "Don't hide, my darling." He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss upon her mouth.

"I'm not, I'm just…" Jean shook her head, but smiled softly, hoping he'd understand. And he did.

Lucien brushed one more light kiss across her lips before lifting his head. He waited until Jean opened her eyes again before he slid the hand still resting under her panties further down into her folds. She was so slick from his ample teasing, one of his fingers easily slipped inside her.

Jean's hands flew to his shoulders, nails sinking into his skin, and her back arched off the bed, a long drawn out "Oh" falling from her lips. Lucien slowly worked the single digit in and out of her, feeling her stretch around him, the look of bliss on her face more than enough to urge him on. His movements were constricted by her underwear and before he could add a second finger, he needed to rid her body of them. Not wanting to halt his ministrations, with little fumbling, he managed to slide her panties down her legs until they were only hanging off one leg.

This time when he added a second finger, he drew one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked hard. Jean shouted out incoherently and pulled at his hair, causing him to growl against her breast. Her aggression was returning and it incited him further. He licked his way down her body until he was settled between her legs, his fingers still slowly pumping in and out of her. He tentatively slipped his tongue out and lightly stroked her nub. Jean's hands were still anchored in his hair, and in response, she roughly pulled him closer to her center. She required only a few more strokes of his tongue before her knees clamped around his ears and her hips lifted off the mattress, her mouth open in a silent cry.

Lucien stilled his fingers, but continued to languidly lick her until her legs relaxed from around his head. He slipped his fingers out of her and gave her one last swipe of his tongue before sitting up on his knees. Seeing that she was still in a daze, he smugly smiled down at her. He took this opportunity to completely remove her underwear and divest himself of his own clothes. Standing at the foot of the bed, he whipped his singlet over his head and tossed it in an unknown direction, then unbuckled his trousers and pushed them along with his boxers down to the floor. Finally completely in the nude himself, he climbed back into the bed and stretched out alongside Jean, and came face to face with her dazzling smile.

Lucien brushed the sweat soaked locks back from her forehead and kissed the tip of her nose. "Welcome back, Mrs. Blake."

Jean's voice came out croaky when she said, "You're far too proud of yourself right now." She pulled him down into a deep kiss before he could respond with something cheeky.

The hardness of him poking into her hip reminded her that he still needed to be rewarded for his attentiveness. She kept his mouth anchored to hers as she flung one of her legs over his waist and pushed him onto his back so that she could straddle him. She didn't give him much time to adjust before she was gripping him with her hand to line him up with herself and sinking down on him.

Jean still had ahold of his bottom lip between her teeth when Lucien's head flung back hard against the mattress.

"Bloody hell," he cried out in pain and pleasure, "you're going to kill me."

Jean giggled as she soothingly ran her tongue along the bruised flesh of his lip. She then braced her hands against his chest and pushed herself into a seated position. A long moan escaped her throat when the new angle created an altogether new and wonderful sensation, and she pressed her pelvis more firmly against his to intensify it. Her nails dug into his skin as she raked them down his chest, leaving red marks in their wake, and she set a rigorous pace, rocking back and forth.

"Jean–" Lucien sobbed out as he gripped her hips tightly, trying to slow her pace. He would not last long at all if she kept this up.

Jean, however, was still riding the high of her last orgasm and was not far off from a second. She grabbed his hands, sliding one of them up to her chest, the other down to where their bodies were connected, and she doubled her efforts.

A slew of curses slipped from Lucien's lips as he tried to keep up her pace with each of his thrusts. He could feel her movements begin to falter so he pinched down hard on the nipple that was between his fingers while roughly pressing down on the bundle of nerves with his other thumb where it lay trapped between their bodies. It elicited the response he wanted; Jean arched above him and she threw her head back as she screamed out his name. After a few more thrusts, he growled out his own release.

Jean slumped forward so that she was resting on top of him, and Lucien wrapped his arms tightly around her, both of them panting heavily. They continued to lay in that position until their breathing returned mostly to normal. Lucien was the first to stir when he began to slowly caress his hands up and down her back. She lifted her head, propping her chin on his chest, and smiled sleepily down at him. He lifted a hand and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Neither of them said anything, they didn't need to.

Jean pushed herself a little further up so she could kiss him, sighing when he lifted his head up and met her halfway. It was a slow, deep kiss and it had her scalp tingling once again, but she pushed those thoughts aside because she was far too tired at the moment. She reluctantly pulled back from the kiss and dropped her head into his neck.

Lucien eventually broke the silence when he felt her body shiver above him. "How 'bout we crawl under the blankets and finally get some sleep?" He pressed his lips against her forehead where he could reach. "We have a busy day ahead of us."

They didn't leave for their honeymoon for a couple more days, but they still had some packing to do once they got back to the house, and Jean had mentioned she needed to make a few more arrangements regarding the upkeep of her garden.

Jean placed a responding kiss against his neck and then slid off of him. She slowly rose from the bed, raising her hands above her head, and stretched her already aching muscles. A small noise of surprise bubbled out of her when two arms wrapped around her waist and forcefully pulled her back against a solid chest.

Lucien lowered his lips to her shoulder and spoke against her skin. "Let's get you cleaned up." Without letting go of her, he gently guided her towards the small bathroom.

Once inside, Lucien grabbed a small washcloth and wet it under the sink. Jean tried taking it from him to clean herself, but he brushed her hand aside. "Let me."

Jean hesitated only a moment before acquiescing. She braced a hand on his shoulder and spread her legs, giving him just enough room. As Lucien slightly crouched before her and gently swiped the cloth over her center, she allowed her eyes to roam over his features. He was so focused on the task at a hand that a small crease formed in his brow, and the fact that he was just as attentive to her afterwards brought a smile to her lips. Her gaze dropped lower and her eyes widened at the sight before her. Faint scratches marred his skin down his chest and there were small half moon marks where her nails had dug into his shoulders. However, none of them compared to one outlined in the shape of her teeth at the juncture of his neck. She slid her hand across his shoulder and prodded at the raised flesh with her finger, amazed that she had gotten carried away enough to mark him so thoroughly.

Lucien completed his task and standing to full height again, he tossed the cloth over the edge of the sink. He looked down to where Jean was still gingerly poking at his flesh and noticed for himself the mark she left behind. When he met her gaze, she ducked her head sheepishly. Bringing two fingers underneath her chin, he tilted her head back so that she was looking directly at him again, and he smiled roguishly, letting her know he was more than pleased she had left remnants of their night together on his body.

Jean gripped each side of his face and lifted onto her tiptoes as she slanted her mouth over his, allowing herself to get lost in him for a few seconds more. Pulling back, she rested her head against his chin and took a calming breath.

"I just need a moment before I join you in bed," she said just above a whisper.

"Take all the time you need." Lucien placed a lingering kiss to her forehead, then stepped around her to exit the bathroom, closing the door for her on his way out.

When she emerged a few moments later, she found Lucien settled on his back just slightly to the left of the middle of the bed and his eyes were closed. He had already turned out all but one lamp that was sitting on the small table next to the bed.

Jean arched her eyebrow at him and teasingly asked, "So which side do you prefer?"

Lucien cracked open one eye and smiled cheekily at her, then closed it again. He slightly wiggled his body, settling more firmly into the mattress. "This one," he said, light laughter detectable in his tone.

Jean rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways as she made her way to the side of the bed with slightly more room. Turning out the last remaining light, she slipped under the covers with him and curled up against his side, draping one of her legs over both of his. They both let out contented sighs when her body completely relaxed against his. Lucien then slowly began running his fingers through her hair as they both started to drift into sleep. He was just about to slip under when the sound of Jean's voice cut through the silence.

"You know," Jean sounded rather dejected, "I had an outfit I was going to put on for you."

Lucien's boisterous laugh caused her head to jostle against his chest, and she couldn't help but giggle with him.

He tugged her closer to his body. "There's always tomorrow," he kissed the top of her head, "and the next night, and the night after that, and–."

Jean clucked her tongue and rolled away from him. "Don't expect special treatment every night."

Lucien followed her and rolled onto his side, tugging her back against his body. "Just getting to hold you each night is special enough," he whispered in her ear before placing a kiss behind it.

Jean snuggled further back into him and pulled his arm more tightly around her body. She had to agree, this right here, being wrapped in his embrace, was pretty perfect.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review telling me what you think!


End file.
